


Let Her Belong To Me

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms loves watching you while you sleep.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 96





	Let Her Belong To Me

You were so beautiful while you slept. Brahms loved watching you when your body was relaxed, and your mind was somewhere far away, in the land of dreams where nothing could hurt you.  


Brahms was never a very relaxed sleeper. He slept lightly, awakening at the slightest sound, the slightest change of the light, just about anything could disrupt him from his rest. Ever since the two of you started to date, however, he didn’t mind being woken up. It was more time he got to look at you.  


You had been talking a lot lately about the upcoming holidays, about how you needed to go home and visit your friends and family. Brahms had protested, obviously, because he didn’t want you to go.  


On some level, he saw you as his. Brahms knew that was wrong. He knew because when he used that as an argument as to why you should stay in the mansion with him, you had given him a pretty lengthy lecture about how people don’t belong to other people, about how that was a dangerous mentality, the whole nine yards. Of course he had listened to you, Brahms always listened to you. You knew so much more than him about so many things.  


He also knew on some level that he wasn’t just opposed to you going home for a few months because he saw you as his. He was afraid.  


Brahms was afraid that you wouldn’t come home to him. That you didn’t see his house as your home at all. He was afraid that you were just biding your time, only putting up with him out of fear. If you truly were afraid of him, he knew he shouldn’t want you to stay. Only, he did want you to stay, no matter what. But he knew that was selfish.  


You had been trying so hard to teach him to not be selfish, and he was trying to learn. But he didn’t want any more people to leave him and never come back.  


As you slept, he watched the rise and fall of your chest, listened to the soft whisper of your breathing. He just wanted you to be happy, and as he watched your eyelids twitch, reacting to a dream you would forget by morning, Brahms decided to steel himself. He promised himself that you would go home for the holidays, and whether you came home or didn’t, he would accept your decision.  


Time passed, and yet sleep still did not come for Brahms. So he continued to watch you, falling more and more for you with each unconscious move you made. The moon glinting off your skin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Though he had just promised himself he’d respect your choice to go, he let himself make one more selfish wish.  


He gently took your hand in his, running his thumb over your knuckles, whispering in quiet prayer. “God, please let her belong to me.”  


You shifted slightly in your sleep, eyes fluttering open. “Brahms?” You mumbled.  


“Go back to sleep, love.” Brahms pulled you into his arms, smiling when you rested your head on his shoulder, and he was amazed how well your body fit into his. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”  


Brahms closed his eyes, the sound of your even breathing becoming the lullaby that finally soothed him to sleep.


End file.
